leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Elekid (Pokémon)
|} Elekid (Japanese: エレキッド Elekid) is an baby Pokémon introduced in Generation II. It evolves into starting at level 30, which evolves into when traded holding an Electirizer. Biology Elekid is a yellow, round-bodied Pokémon with black stripes. Elekid's arms are bulky in proportion to its body, and it has three claws instead of fingers. It has two stripes on its arms, which wrap all the way around. There are two horns on top of its head which resemble the prongs of a plug, complete with holes in their sides. These horns glow bluish-white when Elekid is fully charged. Elekid has a black lightning bolt marking on its chest. Two rows of stripes are near the marking, with the pattern continuing around its lower back. Its legs are black, and its feet are rounded and toeless. Elekid tends to play out in the middle of thunderstorms. By rotating its arms, it generates electricity. However, it tires easily and can only charge a small amount. A weak electrical charge travels between its horns as well. It lives in the In the anime Major appearances Paul's Elekid Paul owns an Elekid. He used it to battle Ash's Pikachu in When Pokémon Worlds Collide! and Roark in Shapes of Things to Come. Paul's Elekid evolved into Electabuzz in Smells Like Team Spirit, and evolved into Electivire off-screen, prior to Casting a Paul on Barry!. Other Elekid debuted in Pikachu's Rescue Adventure, where it quickly became friends with Pikachu. The little Electric Pokémon decided to assist Pikachu and his friends in finding . Elekid even stood by Pikachu's side when he was trying to prevent lightning from striking the Giant Tree. Elekid made its main series debut in Here's Lookin' at You, Elekid, where it was by . It is one of her favorite Pokémon and thus was seen with her in A Date With Delcatty and Those Darn Electabuzz!. In Reversing the Charges, an Elekid had absorbed an unhealthily high amount of lightning and was electrifying every other Pokémon in sight. The Electric Pokémon calmed down and returned to its normal self after battling Ash's Pikachu. An Elekid who works with appeared in Three Sides to Every Story!. Along with , it fell in love with Lulu's . Minor appearances An Elekid appeared in a fantasy in The Double Trouble Header. A 's Elekid appeared in All Things Bright and Beautifly!, where it was seen competing in the Rustboro City Pokémon Contest. An Elekid was used by one of the students of the Pokémon Trainers' School in Gonna Rule The School!. A Trainer's Elekid appeared in Saved by the Beldum, where it was among the Pokémon seen during the Ever Grande Conference. An Elekid appeared in the opening sequence of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. An Elekid appeared in Journey to the Unown!. An Elekid appeared in One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team!, under the ownership of . It was seen watching the fire during the closing ceremony of the Pokémon Summer Academy. A 's Elekid briefly appeared in An Old Family Blend! during the Lily of the Valley Conference. An Elekid appeared in Zoroark: Master of Illusions alongside an and , all under the ownership of a Pokémon Baccer World Cup participant. An Elekid appeared in a fantasy in Clemont's Got a Secret!. Two Trainers' Elekid appeared in Alola to New Adventure! and That's Why the Litten is a Scamp!‬. A student's Elekid appeared in The Guardian's Challenge. It appeared again in the banned episode SM064. A Trainer's Elekid appeared in First Catch in Alola, Ketchum-Style!. Three Trainers' Elekid appeared in A Shocking Grocery Run! and Crystal-Clear Sleuthing!. A Trainer's Elekid appeared in Racing to a Big Event!, where it participated in the Pokémon Pancake Race. Three Trainers' Elekid appeared in Crystal-Clear Sleuthing!. Two Trainers' Elekid appeared in One Journey Ends, Another Begins.... A Trainer's Elekid appeared in Getting the Band Back Together!. A Trainer's Elekid appeared in A Glaring Rivalry!. A Trainer's Elekid appeared in Faba's Revenge!. A Trainer's Elekid appeared in Sours for the Sweet!. A Trainer's Elekid appeared in A Young Royal Flame Ignites!. A Trainer's Elekid appeared in Securing the Future!, where it joined the rest of Alola in showering with light so it could return to its . Six Trainers' Elekid appeared in The Power of Us. An Elekid appeared in SM096, as one of the Pokémon staying at Aether Paradise. Pokédex entries of . It generates electricity by spinning its arms.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Ken of the Team Rocket Elite Trio is seen with an Elekid in Elekid Incorporated, though she easily loses to 's newly obtained despite having the type-advantage. She appears again in Into the Unown, battling 's Pokémon. She was used in an attempt to capture Suicune in Miltank Melee, she temporarily fell asleep by 's in Indubitably Ditto. She was later used to induce electricity on Spinarak's web to surround Eusine and Harry in Great Girafarig, after Harry's Girafarig had been defeated she along with Al's Spinarak had quietly escaped. A Elekid was by near an amusement park in A Flaaffy Kerfuffle, and was later sent to . Volkner has an Elekid, which he uses in his against in Encountering Elekid. In Out-Odding Oddish, an Elekid appeared in the Pokéathlon. In Weavile Wobbles But It Won't Fall Down, a at the owns one. In the Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys manga Elekid is one of the Pokémon owned by in Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys. In the TCG In the TFG One Elekid figure has been released. * : Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} that try to steal its electricity. It's a pretty even match.}} |} |} Game locations }} (Odd Egg )}} |} |} }} or }} |} |} , Valley Windworks |Dual-slot mode|(FireRed)}}}} or }} or }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} , }} |} |} |area= }} |} |} or }} )}} |} |} , Blush Mountain}} |} |} In side games |area=Hatch the Lightning Egg}} |} |} |area=Secret Storage 6, Secret Storage 18, Endless Level 2, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Pueltown}} |area=Starter Pokémon}} |area=Haunted Zone}} |area=Wireless Tower}} |} |} |area=Factory: Firebreathing Mountain}} |area=Conductor Room: Rumbling Magnetic Motors}} |} |} |area=Distortion Island: Stage 2}} |area=Violeta Palace: Stage 387}} |area=White Ruins: Rumbling Hall (All Areas), Distortion Land: Electromagnetic Plant (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Pursuit Elekid|English|United States|5|March 22 to April 11, 2002|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Pursuit Elekid}} |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! Dizzy Punch Elekid|English|United States|5|October 4 to 10, 2002|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#Dizzy Punch Elekid}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Barrier|Psychic|Status|—|—|20}} |Cross Chop|Fighting|Physical|100|80|5}} |Dynamic Punch|Fighting|Physical|100|50|5}} |Feint|Normal|Physical|30|100|10}} |Fire Punch|Fire|Physical|75|100|15}} |Focus Punch|Fighting|Physical|150|100|20}} |Hammer Arm|Fighting|Physical|100|90|10}} |Ice Punch|Ice|Physical|75|100|15}} |Karate Chop|Fighting|Physical|50|100|25}} |Meditate|Psychic|Status|—|—|40}} |Rolling Kick|Fighting|Physical|60|85|15}} By tutoring Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- . }} |- |- , |special= , , , }} |} Evolution |evo1= |no2=125 |name2=Electabuzz |type1-2=Electric |evo2= holding |no3=466 |name3=Electivire |type1-3=Electric }} Sprites Other sprites Trivia * Elekid and its share their with . They are all known as the Electric Pokémon. Origin Elekid is based on U.S. and Japanese . Name origin Elekid is a combination of ''electric and kid. In other languages and kid |fr=Élekid|frmeaning=Same as English name |es=Elekid|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Elekid|demeaning=Same as English name |it=Elekid|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko= / |komeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name |zh_cmn=電擊怪 / 电击怪 Diànjíguài|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Electric shock freak" |hi=एलीकिड Elekid|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Элекид Elekid|rumeaning=Transcription of English name}} Related articles * Paul's Elekid External links |} 239 Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions Category:Baby Pokémon Category:Pokémon that appeared in the anime before their game debut de:Elekid es:Elekid fr:Élekid it:Elekid ja:エレキッド zh:电击怪